FanGirls Know Best
by mimithenumberon
Summary: 30% of Dean/Sam fictions say that Dean would be bottom. Something that has to be settled between the two brothers. Warning: M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, Incest, Bad language. I hope you like and please review! ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Bad language (a good amount of it XD), Incest (Sam/Dean)**

**I had a LOT of fun writing this! Not sure why, guess I was just in a really good mood...XP (What a completely useless thing to write. XD) Oh and I say 'fan-girls' but i really mean fan-people. (but that doesn't sound as nice so...But I'm not sexist! XD)**

**Well anyway, I hope you like and please, please review! Never enough of those...XD**

**Also I do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

_**Fangirls Know Best**_

'What the hell's wrong with those people?! Don't they realize we're brothers?' Dean snapped the laptop shut in a visual display of outrage.

'Apparently it doesn't matter to them.' Sam was sitting on the other end of the small coffee table, a slight smile playing on his lips. It was sort of funny how much the idea of Sam/Dean fictions bothered his older brother.

'Well it should!' The blonde got up and stomped to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed it opened again and Dean stomped right back out. 'Here's what I don't get.'

'And what's that?' Sam knew Dean would continue to rant. He knew his brother well enough to anticipate this much.

'They know our entire life, right? Thanks to that asshole Chuck we're practically commercialised meat. So how the hell can they even think of making me the bottom?! It's completely wrong!' Luckily Sam wasn't drinking anything or the liquid would have choked him bringing a pretty embarrassing end to the shocked hunter.

'That's- That's what you're pissed about?' The younger hunter was absolutely incredulous.

'The whole thing's fucked up, okay. But if they're still going to write this stuff at least get it right! All I'm saying.'

'Stop your whining. 70% think you're a top, though they're completely unrealistic.' Dean fixed Sam with a _'oh they are, are they?'_ look.

'I'd always be a top. There's no way a bitch like you could fuck me, comprende? Ever.'

'Here's where you're wrong dude. I'm stronger and bigger than you, in all departments. I'd have the physical advantage.' Sam was swept by the argument and he wasn't really thinking of what he was saying. The same applied to his hot-headed brother.

'HA! It's about experience Sammy! Something you don't have despite the size of your dick.'

'I have plenty of experience.' The brunette's nostrils flared a little as he was getting more heated up. It was one thing to talk hypothetically but to call him sexually ignorant was going too far. He had to defend his pride. Men…

'Oh yeah? When's the last time you banged a woman?'

'….Last week.' Dean laughed heartedly at the answer, leaving Sam fuming.

'Last week?!' Hysterical laughing. 'Are you trying to prove my point? Oh, dude. Thanks, I needed a good laugh.' He brushed a tear from the corner of his eye while clutching his stomach and trying to get his breathing under control.

'What about you?'

'Oh no need to be snappy Sammy. As for your answer, I'll have you know I hand sex this morning.' The older hunter had a wide triumphant grin, thoroughly enjoying the gawking he was receiving.

'Wha-?! This morning? When?!'

'When you were in the shower. I went to the reception to ask for a map of the town and, you know. The blonde was quite a looker and so, so damn eager. One wink and she was spreading her legs.'

'Wait….I was in there for like ten minutes! You were here when I got out.'

'Experience Sammy. Experience.'

'Just because you sleep around doesn't change anything. And not to mention that if we were to sleep together, all your _experience_ would be useless. I'm not a woman.'

'Pretty damn close. Let's see. You bitch like one. You complain like one. You eat like one. You-'

'None of those are valid points! None of them would have anything to do with sex.'

'Fine. If you're sooooo determined to prove you're a big boy, kiss me.'

'Excuse me? What?' A moment of clarity washed over Sam and he realized what they were actually fighting for.

'You heard me. Or are you admitting that I'm right and you're a bitch?'

'Fuck you!' And the moment was gone.

In a flash Sam was out of his chair and standing in front of Dean. Without hesitation, he cupped the other hunter's face and pressed their lips together. Dean didn't resist or move in any way, giving Sam free reign to take control of the kiss and prove himself.

The younger man nipped at the bottom lip and as soon as Dean opened his mouth he darted his tongue inside. Sam explored every crevice and dip, letting the two muscles rub against each other like affectionate cats. He put as much effort and skill as he could into the action, fully intending on proving Dean wrong. Finally he pulled back and waited for his brother's assessment.

'Wow. I didn't think you'd really do it…..' In hindsight Sam was as shocked as Dean. He just got carried away, confused by Dean's taunting. Damn his brother could get under his skin. 'And you even kiss like a woman! That's not how you do it. Please tell me that wasn't your best.'

'Huh? I don't kiss like a woman! I'll have you know I got a lot of tail with my _feminine_ kisses.' His stubbornness flared like a flame with a brand new supply of oxygen.

'Yeah, desperate and lonely women.'

Before Sam could retaliate with another witty comment, Dean grabbed his shoulder and hip and pushed him into the nearest wall, harshly. Momentarily dazed, Sam reflexively opened his mouth and relaxed his muscles. Exactly what Dean wanted.

His fingers tangled in the chestnut locks of hair and pulled, causing just enough pain to make the pleasure of the kiss that much more amazing. Unlike Sam, Dean was all passion. Raw and ecstatic, wild and hungry. He bit and plunged, taking control over the other mouth entirely.

When he pulled back Sam was left panting and gasping, trying desperately to get some oxygen into his lungs. His cheeks were ten shades redder and his eyes were partly closed. He couldn't hold himself up properly so his frame was slumped against the wall, using the hard surface as leverage.

'THAT'S a good kiss! Admit defeat already?'

'Never.' Was he amazed at the force of Dean's kiss? Yes. Was he getting turned on just from that? Yes. Was he going to let Dean know? Not in a million years.

'Oh yeah?'

With a wicked smile Dean grabbed Sam's upper arms and in one perfect turn, threw the younger hunter on the nearby bed. The sheets sunk under the extra weight and Sam gasped at the sudden change of scenery. Dean was on top of him almost instantly, pinning him down and flanking Sam on both sides with his knees and arms.

'Then how about this? I'll fuck your tight little ass until you'll scream and cry and sound like the bitch you are.'

'You can try but you won't make me beg jerk.' Despite his words though, Sam felt his trousers tighten as he was getting more turned on by the vulgar words. Even his voice sounded raspy and deep, betraying the lust he tried so very hard to hide.

'Big words for someone who's this hard already.' Dean ground his knee against the growing bulge and despite himself, the younger hunter moaned. 'So eager….. '

'Shut up Dean.'

Taking advantage of Dean's dropped guard, the skilled hunter gripped his arms and flipped his older brother over relishing the surprised look in the green eyes. Unlike his brother, he wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't foolish enough to underestimate Dean. That's how most of their prey got killed. He used his whole weight to keep Dean from moving.

'You were saying? Looks to me like you're the real slut here.' Sam bucked his hips, letting his ass rub against Dean's own erection. Suddenly the roles were reversed and it was Dean who was struggling to keep an impassive expression. Sam continued to grind his rear against the other body, feeling Dean growing harder under him with each movement.

'Fuck Sammy. Keep moving that ass and you'll be sorry. You're driving me crazy.' A smile played on Dean's lips but it looked forced. The glazed eyes followed Sam's movements eagerly. What started as a taunting game quickly turned into something entirely different.

'Weren't you the one who was supposed to fuck my tight little ass until I'll scream and cry and sound like the bitch I am? Empty words-'

In a flash, Dean griped Sam's thighs and threw him off before he could finish his sentence. Sam was on his back for the second time that day, and this time there was no second chance to swap roles. Dean was through playing games.

'Enough talk.'

The blonde unzipped the trousers and yanked them off, a look of pure determination on his face. To make sure Sam would not fight back he leaned down and ravished the gasping mouth, swallowing every noise of pleasure that rolled off the hunter's tongue. Expert hands pushed Sam's legs apart and placed them around Dean's waist.

The older hunter made sure the next part was as painless as possible for Sam by properly stretching him open. His twisting fingers drove deeper inside the tight ring of muscles until they hit a particular bundle of nerves which made Sam lose any last shard of control. A few thrusts of the three fingers and the younger hunter was bucking his hips and trashing wildly on the bed, profanities and lewd noises streaming out of him in torrents.

'Beg for it Sammy. Beg for my dick.'

'Please…..'

'Please what?' Dean stopped the movements of his fingers just as Sam was reaching his climax, loving the desperate whine that followed.

'Fuck me Dean. Please fuck me!' He didn't care if he begged anymore. He didn't care if he sounded like the most shameless whore or if he proved Dean right. Sam was too far gone to care about anything other than the feel of Dean riding his bones like a madman.

'Good boy.'

Dean slipped inside the welcoming warmth easily. He waited a second for Sam to get used to the feel of his cock before moving, increasing his pace as Sam's moans became more needy and desperate. The sex was wild, spontaneous and ferocious. Dean knew Sam could take it so he thrust in with all his force, attacking his prostate like a battling ram.

It didn't take long for the two to reach their absolute peak. Sam was the first to go, hitting his orgasm with enough force to see blank for a moment. Dean followed, collapsing on top of his gasping and shuddering brother. Ragged breaths joined and fresh sweat cascaded down the worn out bodies.

'Wow. That was….That was something.' Dean moved to lay besides Sam, their heads turned so they could look at each other.

'Yeah.' Sam's eyes were partly closed, his mind still seeing stars.

'How did this happen again?' Dean had to remind himself that he not only fucked a guy, but that this guy was his brother. And he loved every second of it. He would have never imagined that Sammy, his Sammy, would feel so incredible. They were definitely going to do THIS again.

'I blame the overactive imaginations of fansgirls.' A lazy smile stretched the brunette's lips.

'Thank you fansgirls!'

The Winchester's laughter echoed around the cheap motel room.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! I hope it wasn't a waste of your time...X3**

**Please take the time to leave a review. A few nice words (or constructive criticism) can do wonders for the self esteem of an aspiring writer! XD**


End file.
